It Gets Pretty Hot
by hellointernet
Summary: "What the hell are you guys doing!" Sabo squawked.


"Luf - fy…"

"Hah… Ace…"

"Come – ah… come on…."

"I – I can't… Ace… can't… stand… i-it… any – ngh - more… hah…"

"You – You _have_ to… Lu… it… more… more!"

"No… too… weak… hah… I'm… ugh… tired…"

"Lu…"

"A… ce…"

"Lu! Don't just slump – ugh – over me!"

"Can't… go… on… Ace… you do it."

"Lu… I know this… this is affecting both of – hah – us… but you… gotta t-think of…"

"….ngh… no… no more…"

"Everyone – shit – hopes… we gotta… ha-harder."

"No… more… strength… too… hot…. You do it… hah… Ace…"

The door slammed open.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Sabo squawked.

He was met with dead tired eyes and low groans.

"Sabo… you gotta help us…"

"Get Lu… ugh… off me…"

"You two Devil-Fruit users," the blond shook his head as he lifted his brothers out of the pool. "Did no one tell you that you're supposed to wash each other's back _outside_ the pool?"

"Huh? We are?" Ace, regaining his strength, asked in surprise.

"Na, really? I thought Dadan and the rest told us we were supposed to scrub each other back in the hot spring," Luffy nodded to some unseen memory.

"Dumbasses," Sabo hit both of them on the head. "First, why would the owners allow soap to be in the hot spring? Hot springs are supposed to be clean, not filled with soap suds!"

"Oh, yeah. That _would_ make sense," the freckled man mused, scratching his chin.

"Second, you two are Devil-Fruit Users. Why would you two attempt to wash each other's backs _in _the hot spring, which is filled with _sea water_ and is _harmful to your bodies_?"

Sabo was absolutely livid.

"But Sabo," Luffy whined in defense.

The man wasn't finished. "Third, it's _Dadan and her crew_. I'm pretty sure they haven't been to a hot spr – no, even _washed_ since they started living in the mountains – which was around 30 to 40 years ago, by the way. Why the hell are you guys believing them?!"

"Er…," the dark haireds look at each other for an excuse. They shrugged.

"We don't know?"

"Yeah, you don't know because you guys are dumbass pieces of Devil-Fruit crap!" the blond snapped. Imagine if the two had been attacked while they were in the spring. No matter how skilled they were, if the Marines or whatever hell else were hunting his brothers down were to surround them and keep them immobile in the spring…

No, that was too scary of a thought.

Sabo was just glad he was here to save them (from his own imagined worst case scenarios but still).

"Um, I'll wash your back first?" Luffy offered in apology, holding up the brush he had been using.

"Luffy! I thought I was going first!" Ace protested loudly.

"You," Sabo pointed to the Straw Hat. "You better wash my back nice and thorough. And you" – here he turned to his other brother – "go sit over there and contemplate what you just made Luffy do."

"Wha – that's – but – it's not even – " Ace stuttered. He finally settled on a "_Sabo._"

The elders stared at each other. Many eye twitches, eyebrow raising and head tiltings were had. Luffy looked between both of them, trying to decipher what was going on.

"Fine," Sabo sighed. "I'll wash your back. Come on, Lu. You're washing my back."

The youngest pouted. "But who's gonna wash _my_ back?"

"We'll switch afterwards. I'll wash your back and Ace can wash my back as punishment."

"Fine, fine. We'll do it your way."

"And you guys are never getting in a hot spring without my permission."

"…"

"Na, Ace, Sabo. What are we going to tell the attendants about the soap?"

"Well…," Ace started. He glanced at the second eldest who in turn shrugged. "We broke in here. So, dine and dash?"

"You mean, soak and dash. When we run, make sure you have your clothes on. I'm looking at you, Luffy."

"Okay. Shishishi."

* * *

_Hey. _

_So... what'd you think? Random idea that popped into my head when I was watching Film Z (I haven't watched any of the other movies... just the anime and this one. Which is still pretty damn impressive since the anime's got like 650+ episodes). I know, I suck at attempting to make it sound like it's smut. But I've never and would never write smut. Probably. We'll see in the future... _

_Wish the brothers had moments like these... but then Oda (Spoilers!) 'killed' off Sabo and really killed off Ace! Thanks dude. Ugh. Still sore about that (I don't think I'll ever get over it...). But seriously thanks for the awesome series. _

_Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! _


End file.
